Cowboy
by orange1996x
Summary: A story about a cowboy in love.. uploaded again because it somehow disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I felt bad for not giving anyone any chapters on my other stories. I can't think of anything to write about but this story has made me feel better but it only going to be a three-shot. I hope you like and I dedicate this to everybody who has reviewed, read, put my stories on alert or favourite. Thank you. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Nothing. **

**Chapter 1**

**18****th**** July, 2010. 5:00pm.**

**Bolton's Equestrian Ranch, Southern California.**

"Troy! Gabriella's here!" Troy's younger brother, Dylan shouted from the horse barn.

Troy's head shot up and looked toward the barn "Tell her I'll be there in a second," Troy shouted back, gently kicking the horse, he was sat on, in the side to start him walking and then into a trot toward the horse barn.

Once he was just outside, he jumped off his horse named Alaska and patted his head. Troy walked his horse into the barn and saw his fiancé leaning against one of the empty stalls, typing quickly on her cell.

"Hey gorgeous," Troy smiled, opening the stall opposite her with the wooden plank nailed on the front saying 'Alaska'.

"Hey," Gabriella replied, pushing her phone back into her shorts pocket.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked, shutting in his horse and turning finally to Gabriella Montez.

"Not long, a few minutes," Gabriella shrugged.

Troy nodded, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater to mid-forearms before tugging her closer and pressing a light kiss to her full lips "Hi," Troy grinned, giving her another quick kiss.

"We've already done this," Gabriella smirked, playfully.

Troy waved of the comment and took her hand, enveloping her four fingers within his palm "Come on, I want to show you the new horses," Troy said "You'll love them,"

"So is the barn full now?" Gabriella asked, looking up at her 6'2 boyfriend.

"Yep," Troy nodded "And here's the first stop," Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and opened the stall, both of them walking in "And this Montez soon to be Bolton," Troy grinned "Is Atlantis," Troy stroked the horses neck.

"Aw, she's beautiful," Gabriella cooed, stroking the medium brown American Quarter horse's nose.

"Mhm," Troy agreed, "I really want to take her out for a ride but dad said I have to just walk her around a little first," Troy pouted, pulling off his sweater and hang it over the stall.

Gabriella nodded and kissed the horses head. "So I picked my dress yesterday, Bolton. Everything is ready except for the rings," Gabriella grinned, following Troy out of the stall so he could look it.

"Is it sexy? Do you look hot in it? You better or I'm not getting married to you," Troy teased, grabbing his sweater before walking passed a couple more horses before they got to a bigger stall.

"Troy Bolton! I thought I was getting married to a gentlemen," Gabriella slapped his arm once they stopped.

"You are, my lady," Troy smirked, wrapping his arms loosely around her lower back, "I'm only kidding. I'm sure you'll look gorgeous," Troy smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Are you saying I usually don't?" One of Gabriella's perfect eyebrows shot up, leaning back slightly.

"I can't say anything right," Troy chuckled, opening the stall and leading Gabriella in. "This is the new foal called Malta. He's a tobiano American paint horse," Troy told Gabriella. The foal was brown and white, mainly brown. The mane was blonde.

"Aw, he's so cute," Gabriella smiled, walking closer to the foal. "When did you get him?"

"Couple days ago while you were off in NY," Troy grumbled.

"Babe, you know I had to go there," Gabriella warned, stroking the horse gently.

"Hmm, I know," Troy said, coming up behind Gabriella and wrapping his arms around her stomach. "You coming home tonight?" Troy asked, kissing the top of Gabriella's head.

"Yeah. I was just stressing last night with the dress and the wedding and everything," Gabriella said, laying her head back on Troy's right shoulder.

Troy nodded against her head "Two days right?" Troy teased "Or is it three?"

"You're a jerk," Gabriella smiled, lacing her fingers with his on her stomach.

"I'm only teasing, bub," Troy cooed in her ear, rubbing her flat stomach with his thumbs.

"Still a jerk," Gabriella tried to stopped her smile etching on to her face.

Troy untwined his arms and fingers from Gabriella and lead her out of the stall and out of the barn. "Love you too," Troy rolled his eyes, taking her hand loosely in his. "I know it's two days because my bachelor party tonight. Yeah baby!" He pumped his spare fist in the air.

"You are so immature," Gabriella shook her head, putting emphasis on the 'so'.

"Hey! I'm excited for my party that's all," Troy shrugged.

"The party is celebrating your last night of freedom before you come tied down," Gabriella explained, her eyebrows raised.

"No, don't use that card," Troy said, squeezing her hand "You know I don't see it as tied down. I was the one who asked you to spend the rest of your life with me. For me, this night is just a normal guys night out but with a little more alcohol," Troy explained and he felt a small hand wrap around his bicep.

"I know," Gabriella lay her head on his shoulder as they walked down a small trial in the woods, next to the horse barn. "Just make sure your sober and you haven't got a hangover for our wedding,"

"That's why I'm going out tonight and not tomorrow," Troy tickled her sides, "See not just a pretty face," Troy grinned.

Gabriella squealed, "That's why I had mine a couple of nights ago and aren't you getting a little cocky,"

"Because you my girl, are a very bright woman," Troy sucked up, leading her down a small hill to get down to the lake.

"Your words not mine, babe," Gabriella laughed.

"Alright, babe," Troy teased her for saying 'babe' as Gabriella was never one to refer him to him as babe or baby or any pet names.

Gabriella blushed "Go away," She unlaced their fingers, pushing him away from her.

Troy laughed, tilting his head back and bringing Gabriella closer again "Baby," Troy grinned, holding both her hands as he walked behind her.

"No," Gabriella laughed as she tried to pry her hands away.

Troy hooked an arm through both of hers and held them behind her back, "Nice babe," Troy licked his lips, looking down at his fiancé's boobs.

"Your such a perv," Gabriella tried to get her arms free.

Troy kissed her neck a couple of kiss, giving it a nip before saying "How am I? I'm your boyfriend, I'm allowed to appreciate your body and babe, your body is smoking," Troy smiled, hearing her huff and he let go of her arms, spinning her round.

"Your such a man," Gabriella pouted, looking directly at his t-shirt clad chest and on his shoulder lay on sweater.

"State the obvious," Troy teased, wrapping his arms around her lower back again.

"Troy," Gabriella whined.

Troy just pulled her into a big hug, kissing the side of her face every soon often "I'm sorry. I'm acting like a jerk," Troy pulled back slightly, kissing her forehead briefly before connecting there eyes and Gabriella nodded. "You know I love you so much, like seriously. I couldn't think of my life without you now your in it," Troy shook his head.

"Save that for the wedding," Gabriella smiled cheekily.

"Okay babe," Troy laughed, cupping her cheek with one hand while the other arm held her close to him and he leant in for a soft kiss, closing his eyes.

A few minutes into the kiss, Troy's cell started to ring. Troy groaned, retreating his tongue from his fiancé mouth before pulling back slowly, letting there lips linger together slightly. His hand slid from her cheek to Gabriella's neck before digging his phone out of his pocket and glaring at the screen.

"Yes Chad?" Troy licked his slightly swollen lips, running his spare hand through his hair as the other gripped the back of Gabriella's shirt, making it show a slither of her skin.

"Dude, where are you? Your supposed to be at mine now so we can go out," Chad Danforth's voice exclaimed into the phone.

"I'm with Ella but I'll be round soon as I can," Troy answered, running his index finger of the skin showing on her back.

"Alright but hurry. See you later, man,"

"Alright, Bye," Troy hung up his iPhone and pushed it into his pocket. "I have to go," Troy mumbled, his hand which was previous occupied by his phone now drew small circles on her thigh.

"I know," Gabriella whispered.

"I'll see you in two days, be there or be square," Troy winked, kissing her forehead.

"Mhm," Gabriella muttered "I starting to think this not see each other for two days before the wedding is a bad idea," Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"I think your right. It'll make the whole day better if we do this," Troy ensured.

"Yeah?"

"Yup, now I have to go before Chad kicks my head in," Troy rolled his blue eyes making Gabriella grin.

"Okay, I love you," Gabriella said, wrapping her arms around Troy's strong shoulders loosely.

"I love you too," Troy pressed a couple of light kisses to Gabriella's full lips before pulling back and giving her one last hug and then running back up to his house, leaving Gabriella's staring out at the lake and playing with her engagement ring. Her engagement ring was simple but beautiful and as Troy said: to match her. It was a medium white gold band with a princess cut diamond in the middle and two small ones either side of it; creating Gabriella's perfect ring.

**18****th**** July, 2010. 8:35pm.**

**Apartment 14- Block B.**

**Chad Danforth's place.**

"No sex for how long!" Chad exclaimed, chocking on his beer.

"I know, three fricking months of her teasing me and we haven't had sex for three months. Gabriella thinks it'll make our wedding night better," Troy groaned, throwing his head back so it rested on the back of the couch.

"I don't know how you, a horny twenty-four year old, can live without sex for three whole months," Jayden Collins, one of Troy's good friends said, shaking his head.

"I'm not that horny," Troy defended, taking a sip of my beer.

"How many times have you got hard and either had to get yourself off or have a cold shower?" Aiden Baylor raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay, you won," Troy held up both his hands in defence. "Now are we going out or what?" Troy asked, finishing my beer and putting it on the coffee table. "No strippers. Gabriella's orders," Troy chuckled.

"Eh, what fun is that?" Chad laughed.

"I'm serious, no strippers. Let's just go and have a good time," Troy said, placing his hands on Chad's shoulders, guiding him out.

"Troy, Troy, Troy," Aiden chanted as we walked out of the apartment and met up with a few other guys.

**18****th**** July, 2010. 11:47pm**

**Gabriella's and Troy's house, **

**Southern California. **

Gabriella Montez lay sprawled out on her's and Troy's queen sized bed, looking down at her ring. He had only been gone a mire few hours and she missed him all ready. That was only part of the reason that Gabriella was awake at such a late hour a couple days before her wedding. The other part of Gabriella was worrying like hell what was happening at this moment at Troy's bachelor party; don't get her wrong, she trusts him but still she was thinking about what was happening to her fiancé.

"Don't do anything stupid, Bolton," Gabriella said out loud before, turning on her side and closing her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

**Okay that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it's not my best but like I explained on other chapters my life isn't doing to well and I'd like to say thank you to 'pumpkinking5' for the message, if you read this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**19****th**** July, 2010. 12:45pm**

**Galleria at Tyler, **

**Riverside, California. **

"So what type of rings do you and Troy want?" Sharpay Evans, Gabriella's best friend asked as they entered a jewellery store.

"Troy leaving it to me to pick the rings, he said he'll be too rough and cranky to go shopping today and the wedding is fricking tomorrow," Gabriella groaned the last part of what she said as she rubbed her small hand over her face. Worrying about the rings and Troy was not a good combination.

"Hey, we'll find the perfect rings, don't worry," Miah Brody, one of Gabriella's good friends, said rubbing Gabriella's arm as they scanned the rings on sale.

"Yeah," Gabriella mumbled, her bottom lip clenched between her white teeth. "Can I see that one please," Gabriella asked, pointing to the ring. "Once I get mine. I can get Troy's," Gabriella laughed while she felt a vibrate in her shorts pocket. She dug out her phone and saw she had a text off Troy, she opened it.

'_Good afternoon, baby. Your probably shopping for our rings right now, just thought I'd text and say I got back to Chad's in one piece.. A little hung over but I'm fine. Have a good day and I'll see you tomorrow.. I'll be the one with the massive grin on my face. Love you xoxx.'_

Gabriella laughed to herself, putting her phone away as the sales woman came back with the ring in her size. "I love it," She said, picking the thin white gold band up.

An hour later, they had gone to other stores and Gabriella had tried on different rings but none of them compared to the one Gabriella first saw so all three of them went back to that very store and brought the ring and one for Troy as well. Troy's was the same style but to give it more of a masculine look it was a thicker band. Right now they were sitting at the food court, talking about everything and anything so Gabriella decided to text Troy back.

'_Hi babe(: A little hung-over? HA. More like you can't get out of bed and you haven't eaten since yesterday, yes I know you Troy Bolton. Good to hear from you, I now know your alive :P See you tomorrow, glad to hear, thought you'd be the one with the afro, haha.. Love you too xo'_

"Troy's hung over," Gabriella told her friends, laughing.

"Obviously, Gabriella," Sharpay laughed.

**19****th**** July, 2010. 3pm**

**Apartment 14- Block B**

**Chad's Danforth's place**

"Ugh, what the fuck did we have to drink last night?" Troy groaned, not moving from his position on his stomach on the couch.

"I have no idea," Chad grumbled, slouching on the arm chair. A blanket covering his lower half as he was only wearing boxers and sweat pants as was Troy.

"We should really get up but I can't be bothered, my head is pounding," Troy closed his eyes again, hugging the plus pillow under his head.

"Mine too," Jayden said from the air mattress on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor, Jay?" Troy asked, chuckling lightly but suddenly stopping; realizing how much his head actually hurt.

"I don't know," Jay grunted.

Troy and Chad gave off a small laugh. "I need some pain killers," Troy said, slowly getting up pulling on some grey sweatpants and padded into the kitchen- fishing out some pain killers. "I'm going to make my hangover drink, you guys want some?" Troy asked from the door frame of the connecting kitchen and living room.

"Yes," They both exclaimed before rubbing their foreheads.

Troy laughed at his friends and got started on making his drink. This drink also made Troy feel so much better, all he needed was a lot of sleep, this drink and a jog and he'd be as close as good as knew as you could get.

After they had their drinks the slipped on some socks and sneakers and decided to take a jog around, not bothering with shirts just slinging one over their shoulders for later on.

"So Troy-boy, you nervous for tomorrow?" Chad asked his best friend. Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton had been best friends since they were in pre-school. They were like brothers and like brothers do; they argue, make-up, pull pranks on each other and are partners in crime. Chad at first hadn't liked Gabriella being Troy's girlfriend because they were in college and he wanted him and his brother to go out and have fun but Troy soon got into a committed relationship.

"A little mostly excited," Troy replied, continuing to jog between the two boys.

"Where are you going for the honeymoon?" Jay asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Well I wanted a beach holiday 'cause what guy doesn't want to see his new wife in a tiny bikini laying on the beach and playing about in the water?" Troy asked, rhetorically "But Gabs wanted to go to Europe so we're going to Paris for 10 days," Troy smiled. "We're going 4 days after the wedding," Troy informed his friends. "That's like November and it's gonna be fricking freezing,"

Troy and Gabriella are taking a year of from work 6 months to decide what they really want to do and Troy had played for the LA Lakers for 5 years, he had gained a hell of a lot of money to last them a year and with Gabriella good pay from being an assistant surgeon- they had more than enough money.

"I guess Paris is romantic," Chad shrugged.

"It's what Gabriella wants," Troy licked his lips, "I'm really excited, actually," Troy let out a small chuckle.

"Aw, my best bud is growing up," Chad laughed, pulling my head down into a head lock.

"Get off," Troy pushed his best friend off him while laughing and started to walk "Let's go eat," Troy said, walking toward a café near by while pulling on his t-shirt.

After a few minutes, they were sitting at a small table inside the café, just talking about Troy's wedding, Chad's player ways and Jay's girlfriend- Miah Brody.

Jay and Miah were what some called a perfect couple. Miah was bright while Jay struggled with paper work or calculations, etc. Jay is your typical Californian guy, dirty blonde hair, washboard abs, tanned skin, dark brown eyes so obviously he was a surfer and one of the best in Southern California. Miah was originally from Utah and moved to California for college and met Jay. Miah was a very shy girl until she met Jay and he brought a less up-tight more fun-loving Miah out of her. Miah has a light brown skin colour and dark hair, dark eyes and that's was Jay loved about her.

"So do you know if Gabriella has got the rings?" Jay asked, stuffing his mouth with meat balls.

Troy shrugged and pulled out his phone with one hand while the other brought his burger to his lips. "She's replied," Troy said, taking a bite of his burger and reading the message. Troy laughed loudly and quickly text a reply.

'_Sorry babe, I was on my run and yes I am a little hung over but I've had my amazing drink;) and a lot of sleep so I'm all good now. I'm sure chad would love that;) But your MINE! Ehee, officially from tomorrow onwards. I'm going to see if all the plans are sorted out and go see the horses after I eat. So I'll love ya and leave ya. See you tomorrow, gorgeous. Love you more than you know. Miss you lots xxxxxx' _

"Fucking hell you write long texts to each other," Chad commented but it came out muffled as his mouth was full of food.

"I have a lot to say," I defended, rubbing my eye with the pad of his thumb and then his eyes widen. "What the fuck!" Troy exclaimed, staring down at the outside side of his left hand. "I got this last night," Troy grumbled "Gabriella's gonna kill me,"

"Dude," Jay laughed, looking at the black ink that was stitched onto my skin for life. It was a small/medium sized anchor.

"I better not have anymore," Troy took another bite of his burger. "I'm going to check," Troy stood up and walked to the bathroom to check he didn't do anything else last night. Troy walked back to the table a couple of minutes later with wide and shocked eyes.

"Oh, no. What have you got?" Jay asked, stuffing another meat ball in his mouth.

"Gabriella's name and tomorrows date on my hip but like just below my boxer line. Gabriella is gonna go fucking crazy," Troy said, sitting back down. That's four tattoo's. Troy's other tattoo was of two feathers on the underside of his bicep.

"Man, it's not that bad. She may find it cute," Chad shrugged.

"Are we talking about the same Gabriella? We were dating for two weeks when I got my first tattoo and she went sick," Troy said, putting emphasis on the word 'sick'.

Chad and Jay just burst out laughing, shaking their heads. "Gabby has a tattoo's herself,"

"Two and there both tiny," Troy answered, easily.

"Two?" Chad frowned and looked at Jay before both of them looked at Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said, rubbing the back of his neck, "A tiny outline of an aeroplane on left thumb and ermm a small one on the crease of her thigh and hip like where the bikini is and yeah erm that says minx," Troy smirked. "She got it when she was 17, a year before meeting me. She said she was with this hot, bad-ass guy and they both went to get tattoo's," Troy shrugged "I have a weird girl," Troy concluded.

"That you do," Chad said, pointing at Troy while nodding.

"Why didn't we see it when they went skinny dipping?" Jay asked, frowning slightly.

"Because it's for my eyes only," Troy said, leaning over and hitting Jay's arm.

_Flashback_

"_Where the fuck is that girl?" Troy growled, walking through the woods. _

_Troy and Gabriella had been dating for just under two years and it was just before summer break. Gabriella, Miah and Sharpay were supposed to be going round to Troy's and Chad's dorm to watch a movie with Troy, Chad and Jay but once an hour past and the girls hadn't turned up, Troy decided to ring his girl to ask where she was. Gabriella had answered the phone, slightly tipsy and told him and his friends to come down to the lake they were always at and hardly anyone knew of._

_They head a few squeals and giggles coming from the lake and they jogged down to where the girls were and they had hung a couple of flash lights from trees to get some light and all three guys' jaws dropped. There they were; skinny dipping with a couple of other girls. _

"_And I'm not even surprised," Troy said, shaking his head. He was used to his girlfriend doing something weird and wacky now-a-days. Her new years resolution was to take every day as it comes and do things which are spur of the moment and just enjoy life. _

_At this time Jay and Miah weren't dating but they had hooked up a couple of times. _

"_Shit, their friends are hot," Chad said, licking his lips. _

"_My girlfriend is so fucking hot," Troy bit his lower lip as he watched Gabriella run and jump of a rock and into the water; naked._

"_Baby!" Gabriella shouted, finally noticing the boys. _

"_Hey," Troy laughed. "Tell your friends to get some clothes on and go home," _

"_Nuh-uh. This is fun," She exclaimed, dunking her head back into the water and her bare books were fully exposed._

_Troy shook his head, smirking. The only ones who had obviously had something to drink were Gabriella, Sharpay and Miah. "Hey girls! Put some clothes on and go home!" All the girls groaned and got out of the water and got dressed, walking back to campus which wasn't far away._

"_Looking good, Miah!" Jay shouted, grinning._

"_Troy Alexander Bolton get your ass in here," Gabriella shouted, standing up in the shallower water so you could see everything from her hips (and sexy ass tattoo) upwards. Troy grinned as he saw the tattoo under the clear water._

"_Gabriella Noelle Montez get your sexy ass here and stop giving my friends a look of what only I should see," Troy smirked, walking closer to the water and taking off his jacket and plaid shirt, leaving him in a white t-shirt. _

_Gabriella pouted "But Shar and Mimi get to stay in," _

"_No they don't, see Chad and Jay are sorting them out and come here," Troy said, opening his arms. _

_Gabriella made her way out of the lake and Troy quickly shielded her from Jay's and Chad's view. "Put your panties on, babe," Troy said, passing them over to her along with her shorts, noticing only her bikini top was there so she must of walked half naked to the lake. I used my plaid shirt to dry her upper body off a little bit before slipping the jacket over her slim body. "Your crazy," Troy smiled softly down at his 5'3 girlfriend who was exactly a foot shorter than him as he slipped his muscular arms around her naked tiny waist. _

"_I know," She grinned, slipping her arms around Troy's neck. _

_Troy chuckled lightly, leaning down to press his lips to hers a couple of times while she giggled. "I love you," Troy kissed her once more._

"_I love you more," Gabriella giggled, holding his face with both hands and kissing all over his face. _

"_Babe," Troy whined, holding onto her wrists. _

_End of Flashback_

"Oh boy, she looked _fine _that night," Troy said, licking his lips as the image of his fiancé standing in the water, revealing her gorgeous body. "Anyway, how's you and Miah doing?" Troy asked, looking at Jay who was grinning.

**19****th**** July 2010, 9:30pm**

**Gabriella's and Troy's house, **

**Southern California. **

"Night guys," Gabriella whispered, turning on her side in her bed who she was sharing with Miah and Sharpay after convincing them that her and Troy hadn't had sex in 3 months.

"Night bride to be," Sharpay laughed as she lay between Miah and Gabriella.

"Too one of the hottest guys ever," Miah added.

"Hey you, he's mine," Gabriella teased, laughing at her friends.

"Yeah, yeah," Sharpay rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Now I need my beauty sleep, shut up," Gabriella giggled, smacking Sharpay on the arm.

"Ow, Troy's one unlucky guy," Sharpay mumbled, rubbing the spot Gabriella hit seconds ago.

"Oh yeah, great thing to say the night before my wedding and for the record I'm scared shitless that he's gonna freak out and leave me and say it's too early to get married," Gabriella ranted, sitting up.

"Gabriella you've been together for 5 years and Troy's insanely in love with you of course he's not gonna leave you," Sharpay soothed her friend, rubbing her back.

"What if he's found a taller, slimmer, hotter, blonde today or last night who gives him more than I can?" Gabriella asked, looking worried and looking at her closest friends for help.

Miah turned on the bedside lamp and looked at Gabriella with Sharpay "Gabby, he loves you and I'm pretty sure he'd do anything to make you happy. Your perfect for him,"

"What if I'm not?" Gabriella's bottom lip quiver and a small tear rolled out of her eye.

"I'll be right back," Sharpay said, getting out of bed by climbing off the bottom of the bed and walking out into the hall while Miah comforts a nervous and scared Gabriella.

Sharpay paced the landing as she held her phone to her ear.

"Hey Shar," Troy's happy voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Troy, Gabriella's freaking out," Sharpay told him, biting her nails but quickly moving them out of her mouth as she just had them done today.

"What? Why?" Troy's panicked voice said.

"She's scared your gonna leave her and you've found somebody else while you haven't seen her today or last night," Sharpay informed her close buddy.

"What!" Troy exclaimed, holding the phone tight against his ear "She thinks that? No way in hell,"

"Can you speak to her? She's crying," Sharpay asked.

"Yes! Put her on," Troy said, desperate to talk to his girl.

"Gabby, someone's on the phone," Sharpay held out her phone as she climbed back into bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, stroking her hair in a best friend sort of way.

"Hello?" She sniffed into the phone.

"Hey baby, a little someone told me your upset. What's wrong sweetheart?" Troy cooed, softly into his phone.

"I'm scared," Gabriella mumbled, hiding her face in Sharpay's blonde hair.

"And why are you scared, huh? We're getting married tomorrow. It's gonna be the best day of our life's well one of them because once we're married we're gonna go on our honeymoon and whenever your ready we'll have our first child and he'll be a little replica of us and will keep having more little baby Bolton's and we'll raise them wherever you think is best for our kids. Yeah? Tomorrow's the start," Troy said, smiling into the phone.

"Hmm, that sounds good," Gabriella smiled softly into the phone, biting her bottom lip very lightly. "So you haven't found anybody else? No one better than me?"

"No-body. If I do I'll make sure you can meet them and see if you agree. Nah I'm joking babe. No one- in my eyes- can ever, ever, ever be better than you. Your it and I love you so, so much. I can not wait for tomorrow, I miss you. I know it sounds stupid because we saw each other yesterday but god I miss you. I feel like it's been forever," Troy explained in a slightly husky voice.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton and it doesn't sound stupid because I feel the same way," Gabriella replied.

"Now get some sleep, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said.

"See you tomorrow, love you,"

"Love you," Troy sent a couple of kiss noises down the phone to make Gabriella smile and when he heard her giggle again, he grinned and said bye once more before hanging up the phone. Gabriella did the same.

"Better?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep. Thanks guys," Gabriella smiled and gave them both a hug before they fell into a deep slumber, ready for the next day.

**Second chapter is finished. Tell me if you liked it! Review? Thanks for reading and the reviews I got on the last chapter. Only one more chapter which will either be very long or pretty average. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I was so, so happy with the reviews I got on the last chapter. Thank you all so much! Okay here it is. The third and final chapter of my mini story. This story has seriously help me out a lot lately. I hope you like it..**

**Chapter 3**

**20****th**** July, 2010. 2:30pm**

**Apartment 14- Block B**

**Chad Danforth's Place**

Troy stood in front of the full length mirror, tying his thin black and ivory striped tie neatly before straightening his whole outfit. He wore a white shirt with a black striped tie, a medium grey waistcoat and over that he wore a grey suit jacket along with matching pants and black shoes. He had a trimmed beard and his usual messy but neat styled hair which he knew Gabriella loved.

"Okay, your gonna be okay," Troy whispered to himself in the mirror, making sure he looked okay for his bride.

"Hello," Troy heard from behind him and he spun around just in time to see Chad and Jay slide into the room along with another one of their friends: Brody Lopez.

"Hey," Troy chuckled.

"Come on, we have to get to the church," Chad asked.

"Yeah," Troy breathed "Do I look okay?" Troy pondered, biting his lip harshly.

Brody nodded "You scrub up well, my friend," Brody answered, "Now let's go get you a hot wife," He laughed.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed, punching his friend in the stomach "She's mine and today I'm gonna be uber protective," Troy pointed at Brody, eye brows raised.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to the church before she does," Brody wafted his hand about and started to push them all out of the apartment.

**20****th**** July, 2010. 2:45pm**

**Gabriella and Troy's Place,**

**Southern California**

Gabriella let out a deep breath as she looked at her self in the mirror. She looked from her Christian Loubton white high heels which were hidden under her dress, she looked at the full length skirt of the dress and then up to the tight torso which hugged her perfectly. Gabriella's dark hair fell down to her mid back in curls. Her make-up was light but noticeable. **(Cant describe the dress. Photo in profile. Same with Troy's suit)**

"Gabriella are you ready to go?" Sharpay asked.

"Mhm is Felix here?" Gabriella asked, referring to her older brother who was 25. A year older than Troy and two years older than Gabriella.

"I'm here," His Spanish accent followed through the room.

"Felix Montez," Gabriella squealed, wrapping her arms tightly round her brother.

"Hey baby sis," Felix smiled, hugging her back lightly not wanting to ruin anything. "Let's see you," Felix pulled back, holding her hands and lifting them up, "You look amazing. Mom and dad would be very proud,"

"You think?" Gabriella welled up, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Of course, look at you," Felix smiled.

"Gabriella, re-apply that lip-gloss. Right now!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Okay, okay,"

Once Gabriella touched up her make-up before they walked out of the door at ten to twelve. The wedding was due to start at mid day and it took 15 minutes to get to the church so she'd be late for her own wedding.

"Shar, we're late," Gabriella said, a worried frown across the forehead.

"Gabriella chill, your allowed. It is your wedding day after all," Sharpay explained, adjusting the spaghetti straps on her Maid of Honours dress.

"You'll be fine," Felix whispered to his baby sister.

Gabriella nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

**20****th**** July 2010. 3:10pm**

**Church**

"Where is she?" Troy said, pacing slightly.

"Dude, stop. Your making me dizzy," Chad said, holding his best friend still.

Troy glared at his Best Man and ran a hand through his own hair "What if she's having second thoughts? Or decided she's not ready?" Troy ranted, "Oh fuck, you know the part in Friends where Emily jumps out of the bathroom window and leaves Ross. Gabriella's Emily," Troy exclaimed, fidgeting.

"Gabriella is not Emily," Jay said, shaking his head. "She'll be here soon just stop stressing out,"

"Just wait 'til you two get married," Troy glared at his friends before going to talk to his mom, dad, brothers and sister. "Hey," Troy said, sitting in front of them.

"Troy, when's the wedding actually going to start," Troy's sister asked.

"When Gabriella gets here," Troy shrugged, "So does Gabriella get the family seal of approval?" Troy joked.

They all laughed but his mom, Lucille answered "She certainly does,"

Troy grinned "I wish she'd hurry up," Troy breathed, biting his lip.

Just then some music started to play, Troy said a quick 'Bye' and stood at the end of the aisle. Chad giving him an encouraging nod. Everybody watched the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle, smiling. Troy smiled once Sharpay walked down the aisle and then the wedding song came on.

**20****th**** July, 2010. 3:15pm**

**Church**

"Ready?" Felix asked once Sharpay started to walk down the aisle.

"Yeah, just don't let me fall," Gabriella said in all seriousness.

Felix laughed at her quietly "Never, little sis," Felix answered before he walked Gabriella down the aisle.

Gabriella's smile widened as she saw Troy staring at her from the front, a soft smile on his face. She looked around at all of her's and Troy's friends and family who were all gathered together. Gabriella wanted a big wedding with all of Troy's family and both of their friends. Gabriella and Felix's parents had died when they were 6 and 8 years old and put up in a care home, they never did get fostered but when Felix was old enough, he got a job and brought Gabriella up himself and they moved into a small house when both of them started to work, their parents inheritance also helped them out a lot. Troy had a massive family so she wanted them all there.

Once Gabriella and Felix got to the front of the church. Felix kissed his sister's cheek "I love you, sis," He whispered only to her.

"Love you too," Gabriella smiled, giving him a quick hug before taking Troy's outstretched hand.

"You look amazing," Troy whispered, smiling, lacing their fingers.

"So do you," Gabriella whispered, grinning.

Troy let out a small laugh and stroked the back of her thumb with the pad of his own before looking back at the priest.

"Dearly beloved…" The priest begins.

The priest said his bit and Troy was anxious to get married to Gabriella and it was slowly happening.

The priest finally gets to the bit Troy had been waiting for, for 10 months. "Troy repeat after me; In the name of God, I Troy Alexander Bolton take you, Gabriella Noelle Montez to be my wife,"

Troy grinned, taking Gabriella's right hand in his right hand "In the name of God, I Troy Alexander Bolton take you, Gabriella Noelle Montez to be my wife,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death due us part," The priest told Troy to repeat him.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for picher," Everybody laughed at his mistake, Troy grinned and shook his head. "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death due us part," Troy finished, letting off a small laugh.

"Now Gabriella repeat after me, let's see if you can do it better than Troy," The priest smiled and Gabriella let a small giggle escape her lips.

"In the Name of God, I Gabriella Noelle Montez, take you Troy Alexander Bolton, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death due us part," Gabriella finished.

The priest then put his hand over the top of their and said a few words before letting go and asked for the rings.

Chad smiled and dug them out of his pocket, passing them over to Troy and Gabriella. "Thanks man," Troy said, nodding at his friend.

The priest again asked Troy to repeat him. "Gabriella, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the Name of the Father and of the Son and of that Holy Sprit," Troy pushed the slim white gold wedding band onto Gabriella's ring finger of her left hand. Troy looked back up at her face and saw her smiling big at him.

"Now you, Gabriella," The priest said.

"Troy, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the Name of the Father and the Son and of the Holy Spirit," Gabriella pushed the thicker white gold wedding band onto his left hand on his ring finger.

"Now by the power, vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," The priest said and the whole church cheered and clapped.

"I love you so much," Gabriella grinned, wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and bring his lips down to her's, pecking them twice.

"I love you too, Mrs Bolton," Troy smiled, his arms tight around her waist giving her a longer kiss, holding her cheek, softly in one hand, stroking it with the pad of his thumb. Once they pulled back, the priest spoke again.

"Mr and Mrs Bolton," Troy then took Gabriella's hand and they made their way out of the church, people patting Troy on the back and smiling at the newly wed couple.

When they got outside, Troy immediately pulled his new wife into a passionate kiss. Gabriella's hands holding his tense biceps as one circled her petite waist and then other hand held the back of her head. "You look stunning," Troy said once his retreated his lips and tongue from his wife.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, playing with Troy's hair.

"Definitely," Troy mumbled, kissing Gabriella's cheek, jaw line, neck, then shoulder as he brought her into a hug.

"You scrub up pretty good yourself," Gabriella teased, threading her fingers threw his short hair at the back of Troy's head.

"Why thank you," Troy chuckled, giving her a squeeze before letting her go as everybody started to spill out of the beautiful church. "Quick let's get to the reception before anybody talks to us," Troy said, cheekily and of course grinning his boyish grin.

"Troy," Gabriella laughed as he dragged her toward the Bentley that brought Gabriella to the church.

Half an hour later, everybody was now at the reception and seated ready for the meal. Troy couldn't take his hands or lips off Gabriella as they sat next to each other on a table full of other people. They didn't want a top table because they wanted to interact with everyone else.

"Hey everybody," Felix exclaimed and everybody's attention went to Felix. Troy's arm was still around the back of Gabriella's chair. "So I guess I'm the first to make a start on the speeches. So when Gabriella told me she wanted me to make a speech, I was terrified but so happy that she wanted me to do it. Me and Gabriella haven't had the easiest lives but she came out of it so much better. She found the love of her life at the age of 19 and obviously she's still with him. You look beautiful, Gab. Thank you all for coming and celebrating this day with Troy and Gabriella. Troy welcome to the family even though there is only two of us," Felix laughed with everybody else. Troy nodded at Felix. "To the bride and groom," Felix raised his glass of champagne as everybody repeated him. Felix sat back down, a couple of seats away from the couple. Felix looked at Gabriella who had small tears rolling down her face and opened his arms. Gabriella got up and went to hug Felix.

"Thank you so much," Gabriella whispered, hugging her brother.

"Thank you so asking me to make a speech. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you," Felix replied, pulling back, "Now go back to your husband, he looks like he's missing you already,"

Gabriella laughed and wiped her tears away, she kissed his cheek before going back to sit with Troy.

"You okay?" Troy, scooting his chair closer to her, pushing her hair away from her big bambi eyes.

"Yeah, just emotional," Gabriella smiled.

"Your parents?" Troy asked, knowingly.

"Mhm," Gabriella hummed.

"They'll be looking down on you and would be just as proud of you as I am," Troy whispered, getting closer to her lips.

"Thank you, babe," Gabriella smiled, pressing a light kiss to his lips before the starter was served.

After the whole meal, it was time for Troy and Chad to make their speeches. It was Troy's turn first so he stood up and gained everybody attention.

"Hey, first I'd like to say thank you to Felix for his speech. I know it was hard and you thought you were taking your father's spot but I know that Gabriella not only thinks of you as a brother but also a father. Thank you for bringing her up like you have, she'll be well looked after." Troy reassured his brother-in-law. "Next thank you all for coming and for all the gifts even though we told everyone we didn't want anything," Troy smiled and made everyone laugh "Thank you mom and dad for all the support over the years, I'm glad you've kept me grounded and in place throughout high school when I was getting to big for my boots. Chad, I am dreading your speech man," Everybody laughed at this "It better be child-friendly," Troy pointed at his best man. "Oh and Thank you for being my best man today. You really are a good friend for many, many reasons. Lastly, Gabs you look absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe you've grown from a shy, timid nineteen year old into my beautiful, confident wife. I can't find any words to say to you other than I love you with all my heart and all that I am and thank you for being my wife," Troy leant down and gave Gabriella a couple of small kisses "Cheers," Troy said before sitting back down.

"Aw, baby," Gabriella cooed, making everyone at the table laugh as Troy blushed slightly.

"Gabs," Troy whined.

Gabriella laughed at her husband before giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. Just as she pulled away, louder music started to play and their song came on.

"Please can we have Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton on the dance floor," The DJ announced over the microphone.

"Bolton," Troy said, standing up and offering his hand to Gabriella.

"Yes, Bolton?" Gabriella grinned, taking his hand and standing up herself.

"Dance with me?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded quickly and let him lead her onto the dance floor, wrapping both of his muscular arms around her. The type of muscles you could only get from working at a ranch his whole life AND being in the Lakers weight room. Gabriella's thin arms snaked up and around Troy's neck, gently playing with the hairs on his neck.

"I hate dancing in front of people," Gabriella mumbled, looking from Troy's chest to his blue eyes.

Troy kept swaying them slowly from side to side "You've never minded at a club," Troy commented, rubbing the small of her back to try and offer some comforted to the brunette beauty.

"That's because nobody is paying attention to me, everyone is off in their own worlds," Gabriella defended.

Troy raised an eyebrow and brought his lips down to her's, giving her a passionate kiss hoping he could send Gabriella off in their own little world. His hands rubbing up and down her back before holding her sides, bringing her flush against him. Troy licked then gently sucked on her lower lip, pulling back as he heard wolf whistles and hollers. Troy laughed and looked at his friends who were doing all sorts of gestures.

"And that's why I hate dancing in front of people," Gabriella said, looking up at Troy who turned his attention back to her.

Troy chuckled lightly, cupping both of her cheeks and kissing her lightly again, "I love you," Troy mumbled, pressing another kiss to her lips as she stroked her smooth cheeks.

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered, almost inaudibly.

Towards the end of the song, all the couples. Boyfriends and girlfriends, husbands and wife's all started to dance on the floor along with the newly married couple who couldn't keep their hands or lips off each other. Just as the song finished, Chad Danforth decided this would be a great time for his speech.

"Alright everybody. I know everybody wants to dance and get smashed so I'll make this quick," Chad laughed into the microphone, "Troy, you couldn't of found a better girl. She puts you in place and defiantly isn't afraid to tell you when your wrong. Gabster, your like a sister to me and you could do a lot better than Bolton here," Chad joked and everybody 'ooed' and laughed, "Only kidding man. Anyway I'd like to take the opportunity to say that Troy was very well behaved during the stag do, we went out for a couple of beers and then he went home while we went clubbing," He saw Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Troy which a not-believing look. "Told you she wouldn't buy it," Chad smirked as Troy shook his head and laughed. "That is all and I hope you all have a good night," Chad put the microphone down and took a gulp out of his beer as the music got louder and faster songs started to play.

"I'm going to talk to your family," Gabriella said, leaning up to kiss Troy cheek.

"Can't you stay?" Troy pouted, keeping one arm around her waist.

"Troy," Gabriella whined.

"Fine, fine. See you in a minute," Troy said, tugging her closer and kiss her quickly before she worked her way round to Troy's family starting with Troy's brothers and sister then Troy's Grandma and Grandad then his dad and then his mom.

"Hi Lucille," Gabriella smiled, taking a seat next to her husband's mom.

"Oh Gabriella," Lucille smiled, hugging her tight "I haven't seen you since the ceremony," She said, pulling back from the hug.

Gabriella smiled at her mother-in-law, "Troy wouldn't let me go," She giggled.

Lucille rolled her eyes "Let's see the ring," Gabriella showed her left hand to her and smiled and Lucille gasped, "It's beautiful," She said, looking at the wedding band and the engagement ring.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled and then felt a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, loosely.

"Hi mom," Troy said, looking over at his mom who just let Gabriella's hand go.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Lucille asked.

"Very happy," Troy grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriella's head. "You having a good time?"

"Yeah, your father thinks he's young so he's trying to dance," Lucille pointed over to where her husband was. Troy and Gabriella turning their heads and burst out laughing.

"So when are you guys going to Paris?" Lucille asked.

"A couple of days," Troy answered, moving his hands to Gabriella's shoulders.

Lucille nodded "How's the ring feel? I know when me and your dad got married, it felt so weird wearing a ring 24/7,"

"It does feel strange but I like it. It lets me call this beaut my wife," Troy grinned, squeezing Gabriella shoulders lightly.

"Corny," Gabriella simply said, tilting her head back to see his handsome face.

Troy had now rid himself off his suit jacked and his waist coat because even though it was deep into October it was pretty warm. His black tie was slightly pulled down a little and the top two buttons of his white shirt were undone. Gabriella stroked his muscular, tan forearms due to his shirt sleeves being rolled up to his elbows. The white shirt really did show off his natural Californian tan.

Troy just shrugged and bit his lip, bending down and kissing her forehead, sweetly.

"I'm going to go and find Jack before he does something to break his hip," Lucille laughed and got up, giving them a hug before walking off to her husband. Troy took his mom's seat next to Lucille and just looked at Gabriella while she watched his mom and dad interact with a slight smile on her face.

"What?" Gabriella finally asked once she realized he was staring at her.

"Your look so beautiful," Troy whispered, huskily. Edging toward the end of his seat.

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled, licking her newly glossed lips.

"Come here," Troy patted his lap and Gabriella stood up only to be pulled down onto Troy's lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I'm so happy right now,"

"Me too,"

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now," Troy started and Gabriella's face dropped and her stomach flipped and churned, "Nothing bad, baby. I promise," Troy sealed it with a kiss and took Gabriella's silence as a sign to continue "I brought us a new house, it's in Calabasas,"

"But what about the ranch?" Gabriella asked, frowning.

"Leo wants to take it over instead of my dad. I spent all my life at the ranch and I really want to see other places. I looked at the city when I had practise once. It's beautiful," Troy explained.

"Troy," Gabriella squealed, happily and pressed a few quick kisses to Troy's lip as he laughed at her response. "Thank you so much!" Gabriella exclaimed, grinning. This was seriously the best day of her life.

"Your welcome," Troy smiled at how happy he could make his wife buy just buying a house and being her husband. "That house is where were going to start are life. After we come back from Paris, we're going straight there,"

"Troy Bolton, your amazing," Gabriella breathed, wiping the lip-gloss from his lips with her thumb.

Troy pressed a kiss to her thumb "It's the start of something new," Troy smiled and captured her lips in a kiss again not caring that he got her lip-gloss on his lips which was wiped off only seconds before.

**And there it is. It's finished! I'm thinking of doing more of this thing like one shots? Two, three shots? What do you think? After all what I do needs to be liked by you guys so review and tell me what you think. I hope you've liked this story and I hope the ending was okay. I had no idea how to end it. Thank you for the reviews and everything. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody!

I really like writing stories for fan fiction and I've been going through a rough spot in my life lately but it's finally picking up.

I'd really like to write a story with somebody or help someone else write a story. I haven't really thought of any ideas that could be made into a story so if anybody would like to do this with me (write a story) just say.. yeah,

If your interested about doing this or interesting in doing anything with me. Please review or PM me.

Would mean a lot and it could be fun.

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 A note

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry if this gets anyone's hopes up about a new chapter but it is just a little note I hope you will read.

I'm not even sure if people will look at this and if they do even care. Do people still read this fanfictions anymore?

If you do, I want to start off by saying that I'm sorry. I'm sorry to all the readers, reviewers, everyone. I stopped posting any chapters without telling you which I do feel bad about but I wasn't "feeling it" much. A lot of people say this but it's true, I wouldn't want to post any more chapters which would ruin the story.

March was so busy for me but now I have some time and I have been reading some fanfics again which has made me want to continue my stories or possibly start a new one. Recently ideas have been popping into my head about storylines and the lives of characters I have created.

If you would like me to continue a story or start a new one, please comment/review/PM me to tell me which story you would like me to continue most or if you would prefer I started a new one. In the latter's case, possible also comment some ideas.

Again, I'm sorry, I hope you all don't hate me. Please comment/review.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
